fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Zemo Monners
Zemo Monners is a team consisting of more 10 members. Origins Zemo Monners make it known to the Xiamen and the Zemo because they are stuck with the sides. They decided whether to take both sides, one side of Xiamen, one side of the Zemo, or no sides sometimes. They have no way of usage of communication to get the Xiamen and the Zemo when they have a turn off and on relationship. They decided to form the team--Zemo Monners. Taky is the leader of this team. Current Wherebouts and Statuses When the effects of the change of the time is interrupted by other who changed that time, time has been shifted more than two times by the different future people. What will cause them to make it happen and what are the fates of the time will make it happen? Its most likely happenstance with those who already mentioned such as the Young Zemo, Organizationaire, the Marks, and The Zemo under the Us Government Taky-joined the Zemo cuz she knew what she was once a member of the Zemo, but the Calibre found her when she arrived on Europe. What will make her any difference from the Zemo? Taky seems to find out what went on with the Calibre, who called the Damage Control, the ones who told her the whole story. Ironically, Cheetah knew Mr. Eamon, the general of the army squad because of her ex husband West worked with him. This changed the life of Taky, seemingly Taky and Cheetah left the Zemo for good. Tiger Cat-begrudgingly against the Zemo, but one of these members of the Zemo found her missing brother and has a change of heart to join the Zemo because of her brother. However, learnt that her brother having a lot of anger against the Zemo toward his sister, telling her that one is not the Zemo, but one joined the Zemo on the wrong belief. She realized he meant the one who rescued him. After that, they disappeared so fast and the contact revealed that she quitted the Zemo and informed the Zemo not to ever contact them ever again. Leopard Cat-look at Tiger Cat's Koce-refused to join the Zemo and had to avoid Taky and running away from the Zemo. Kolt--refused to join thte Zemo and had to avoid Taky and running away from the Zemo. Koltan-refused to join the ZEmo and protected Taky, Red Tabby, and Ghet from others who tried to destroy them, shoot those who already had purposed to kill them for real. Then left. Omnitech-Angrily left the Zemo and leaving Black Catgirl some thoughts why he is not returning to MASE anymore. Pharanyx-refused to join the Zemo and decided to fight against the Zemo with Remilly and Steele. Remilly-refused to join the Zemo and released her powers, sensing something went wrong with the time and future. She started realizing what went on. Steele-refused to join the Zemo and looked for Simone Jevac while he told them to follow him all the way to the secret place. Shadow Lioness-refused to join the Zemo and appeared to talk with Remilly and Pharanyx about what she wanted to find out why her teleportation becomes problem. Mach-5-refused to join the Zemo and disappeared and leaving Black Catgirl some wonders where he was as well as Omnitech was. Zemo Monners Membership List Category:Team